This invention relates to a machine for producing and/or further processing a fibrous web, particularly one of paper according to the preamble of the patent claim 1 together with a process for producing fibrous webs.
Fibrous materials with and without a content of mechanical wood pulp and, in particular, papers of such a nature are increasingly produced at rising web running speeds. This results in an increase in the level of stress experienced by the moist fibrous web.
Furthermore, to an increasing extent in such production the content of the added filler materials is being increased with the result that the strength of the moist fibrous web is correspondingly reduced.
The described conflicting tendencies increasingly lead to web breaks during the production process and, consequently, to “runability” problems.